Voice like Bells
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Set after Soldiers of Halla. Mark has to give a speach, but what for and where is he? Really cute! MxC


A fanfiction based on my theory that, at the end of tenth book, Bobby was given a false existence from Solara as a gift to him for giving up his life as a normal person to save Halla. That existence isn't real, and will probably dissolve when Bobby dies, but there you have it; sort of like Lifelight, only closer to reality. My reason for this is: they can't change the past. That's why they didn't send the exiles back to Second Earth. So, naturally, Bobby couldn't go back to Second Earth, either. So, what's with that last chapter? Press was a giveaway, I think, that it wasn't real but for Bobby's (and the other traveler's) benefit. So, if we were told what happens in Bobby's gift, what happened to Third Earth when Bobby left? My thoughts on the subject....

**Voice like Bells**

**By: Fierce Kitten**

**A Pendragon Fan fiction**

**Spoiler Warning: if you haven't read ALL TEN BOOKS and DON'T WANT SPOILERS don't read. Then again... you shouldn't have read the above....**

Mark wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Wasn't everyone nervous when they had to do this? Would Bobby have been nervous? Hell yes, but he'd still do it. Mark took a deep breath. The crowd was bigger than he expected: all his men, and most of the Yanks, not to mention some ex-Ravinians (though all the Ravinians are ex-Ravinians...). They all stared up at him, quietly, waiting. He had to say something. He had to speak. He said he would, but now... he was insanely nervous. Who wouldn't be? But he had to be brave.

Mark smirked. Brave was a new trait in him.

"Back when I was a little kid, I made a friend. His name was Bobby Pendragon," a round of applause went up at Bobby's name, "Bobby was my best friend, my only companion. Then, at the early age of fourteen, he was dragged away from our world to fight in a cosmic battle. I was left alone.

"But not completely alone. As I said, I was alone, but I'd just learned _huge_ news – news bigger than I could wrap my head around all by myself. I ran for the one person who could confirm part of what I'd read.... I found Courtney Chetwynde." Mark felt Courtney's fingers tighten on his own. He smiled at her.

"Courtney was always there when I needed her, and I'd like to say I've always been there for her. We became acolytes together. It may have ruined our lives, we could no longer stand on the sidelines and blend into the background, but I wouldn't trade a minute of it. It changed our lives. I would have liked to be Mark Dimond of Stony Brook, the nerdy kid who stutters a lot and eats carrots to improve his eyesight," giggles swept through the crowd, "but I'm not, and I won't ever be that little kid again. And you know what... I don't want to be. I like who I've become. I've lost a lot... but I've gained so much."

Mark took a breath.

"Bobby Pendragon... gave me the greatest gift of all. I kinda feel bad... like I stole it from him... but there you have it. He gave me the greatest gift in the world, in all of _Halla_. Some of you know what I mean..." Mark smiled as a few people nodded their heads, "Bobby Pendragon bequeathed to me the paramount sentiment."

Those with a larger vocabulary knew exactly where he was going. Others seemed confused but the sudden use of big words. Mark swallowed and pushed his glasses up his nose. He took one final deep breath.

"And now I let everyone know it. Bobby Pendragon left behind something beautiful. He brought _us_ together," Mark turned to Courtney, "Even when we were apart, the thing that kept me going was thoughts of you. You never left my mind... my heart... my soul. I could never rest until I knew you were safe. Courtney... you're my raison d'être.... My reason for living.... I love you."

Courtney whipped a happy tear away. She'd never imagined that this would be the way it was... the way it was meant to be. She griped the sides of her white dress with her free hand (the other was firmly in Mark's grasp). When she was a little girl, she'd pictured herself marrying a handsome prince. When she was a teenager, she'd pictured marrying Bobby Pendragon. When she got even older, all thoughts of marriage left her to leave room for thoughts of Halla. Now... she felt like a little girl again. She _was_ marrying a handsome prince... in a less literal way. Mark, though not royalty, was beautiful and a prince to her. Her best friend. Her love.

"Mark Dimond, do you take Courtney Chetwynde as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mark smiled, "I do."

"And Courtney, do you take Mark Dimond as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Courtney could choke for all the happy tears, "I d-do!"

"Then by the powers invested in me by God and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

Courtney didn't wait for the preacher to finish to kiss Mark. And the crowed couldn't cheer loud enough.


End file.
